Cauchemar
by Crabynette
Summary: J'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et je le met en fic.


**Cauchemar**

Cela fait plusieurs heures que la nuit est tombée sur le sanctuaire. Et nous sommes à présent à quelques heures de l'aube.

Un entre deux si l'on veut.

Le quatrième temple n'échappe pas à la règle. Seuls les reflets de la lune entrent dans la chambre de son gardien. Etalé de tout son long sur le ventre, un bras pendant à l'extérieure du lit, on perçoit faiblement sa respiration régulière.

Cependant le sommeil commence à s'extirper. Quelque chose cloche… Un cosmos, tout minuscule et à peine éveillé. Il ouvre un œil et sans bouger fixe la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir. Une tête passe dans l'entrebâillement, cherchant justement à voir si le chevalier est réveillé. Le sommeil laisse des traces sur la voix du Cancer.

« Tu sais qu'c'est mal poli de s'pointer chez les gens comme ça sans prévenir ? T'as vu l'heure ? »

…

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… j'peux v'nir ?

- T'as quel âge déjà ?

- 20 ans. S'il te plait. »

L'Italien soupir, pour la forme. Evidemment qu'elle peut venir. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'être poli.

Il se décale sur son flan droit en même temps qu'elle s'approche du lit.

« Allez viens là gamine. »

Elle s'installe dos collé au Cancer qui passe machinalement son bras autour d'elle en rabattant le drap. Ils trouvent une position confortable le bras droit plié du chevalier servant d'oreiller à la jeune femme, qui ferme aussitôt les yeux.

« Bon alors, raconte-moi gamine.

- Hmm… J'emménageais dans la maison où j'habitais avant d'atterrir au sanctuaire. Mais l'agencement était parfois différent. Il y avait 4 filles avec moi qui ne m'aimaient pas. Puis des esprits ont décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique. J'étais effrayée, je voulais me confier mais elles ne me croyaient pas. J'étais balloté entre les railleries des filles et ces esprits. Je sais qu'il y en avait plusieurs mais je n'arrive à en revoir qu'un seul dans ma tête. On aurait dit… une sorte d'entité chamane, genre… un gourou. Il portait ce genre de masque représentant des visages mi humains, mi dieux avec une expression jonglant entre colère et malice. Il portait tout un tas de gris-gris sur lui. Je me souviens avoir vu du rouge et du bleu… Au final, nous étions toutes rassemblées dans une pièce et ils se sont manifestés. Elles ne me croyaient toujours pas jusqu'à ce que cette espèce de gourou s'assoie devant une des filles, dos à elle. Il a attiré sa main sur sa tête et elle s'est mise à prononcer comme une incantation dans une langue inconnue avec les yeux mi-clos devenus blancs. Tout se passait à une vitesse folle. Tout le monde criait. Puis je me suis réveillé en sursaut… C'était pas… flippant, comme la plupart de mes cauchemars. C'était glauque. Mais je me suis pas réveillée en pleurant. »

Un court silence plane dans la pièce. Le Cancer, lui, garde les yeux ouverts, fixent.

« C'est rien va. Tu peux dormir maintenant. »

La jeune femme acquiesce, déjà presque endormis, en se collant un peu plus contre le chevalier du Cancer.

Ce dernier se disant de deux choses l'une :

Il repartirait dès demain voir le vieux Bélier pour, cette fois-ci, exiger d'entrainer lui aussi la gamine. Il avait raison dès le départ, elle a des facultés non négligeables en ce qui concerne l'au-delà. Et avec l'entrainement que lui fournissent déjà Mü et Shaka, il est clair qu'elle sera incroyablement puissante…

Deuxièmement, dès demain, il irait également faire un tour au Yomotsu. Histoire de distribuer quelques claques et pousser sa gueulante. Notamment au masque vicieux dans le coin de la pièce, se courbant dans une révérence théâtrale et agitant lentement sa main en signe d'au revoir pour finir par disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors !<strong>

**Oui, la jeune femme, c'est moi ! Même si je n'ai pas réussi à placer mon prénom et que je ne voulais pas narrer ce texte à la première personne. J'aurais bien aimer conclure par "On ne touche pas ! A ma Audrey", mais je trouve que ça casse la chute, aussi petite soit-elle.**

**Le cauchemar décrit dans cette fic est signé "Subconscient de bibi !" J'ai pondu cette fic d'un trait. J'avais besoin, déjà de l'écrire, et puis j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé avoir un chevalier du Cancer pour me consoler. Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas encore trouver de portail pouvant m'emmener au Sanctuaire...  
><strong>

**Bien que j'ai tenté de mener ma petite enquête de mon côté, d'une part avec mon livre d'interprétation, de l'autre avec internet, s'il y a des experts en interprétation des songes, surtout qu'ils se manifestent en MP je serais ravie de lire leurs avis !**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit rien du tout vous a plu ! Promis je publierais mes fics "sérieuses" un de ces quatre !**


End file.
